A Strong Bond
by Kurstin
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic.  I know it's been awhile since I've written a fanfic, but I would love for people to reccomend ideas, so that I develop a plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolong **

It was night time and the full moon was out. **Alakazam**, the Leader of the notorious **Team ACT** was headed up this mountain that overlooked the small town of Pokémon Square and a small, run-down shack that had been the headquarters for the famous '**Team Luna de Selva**', which had been founded by a **Treecko** and an **Eevee** about twelve years ago. **Alakazam** gazed at the old, Eevee-shaped shack as he remembered the first he had encountered the two back when they were youngsters.

**Alakazam** had gotten back from their mission at **Mt. Blaze**. He had noticed the racket up ahead and stopped. His clumsy teammate, **Charizard** collided into him. "Why did you stop?" Tyranitaur asked as he moved in front of the humanoid-cat Pokémon.

**Alakazam **stared at **Tyranitaur**. "Don't you hear it?" Alakazam asked.

**Tyranitaur** shook his head. "No, I think we should keep moving," Tyranitaur said to **Alakazam.**

Alakazam sighed and the two Pokémon continued to stroll further into town, but they were stopped by a large crowd. "Please, you got to help my brother. He's been stuck in Silent Chasm for ages now," a gentle voice asked.

"Forget it; we ain't going to start workin' just because your brother was too foolish to watch where he was flying. If you want somebody to save him then save him yourself," a harsh voice replied.

"Please," the gentle voice pleaded.

Alakazam couldn't bear to hear any more of the commotion. He broke through the crowd and stood in front of the sources of the two voices. Charizard and Tyranitaur followed him. The two voices belonged to a Jumpluff and Shiftry, the cocky leader of Team Shiftry, which were infamous for not working unless they received rewards. "Don't you think you should help him?" Alakazam asked interrupting the two.

Shiftry shied away as he and all the other Pokémon were focused on him. "A team would risk anything to help another in trouble," Alakazam spoke.

"But, the wind…it hasn't been blowing," Shiftry exclaimed.

"Even if it isn't blowing, you still need to fulfill your obligation, especially to this Jumpluff," Alakazam replied.

Shiftry looked around sheepishly. Everyone was staring at him and some were exchanging gossip. Shiftry looked back at Alakazam and said, "Oh right fine, I'll do it."

With that said, Shiftry and his team fled. Jumpluff cheered as he floated towards Alakazam. "Thank you, so very much for making him help me," Jumpluff cried.

"It's nothing, after all if anyone is in trouble it's the Rescue Teams' obligation to assist them," Alakazam replied.

The Jumpluff smirked as he let Team ACT through.

Alakazam stopped. A large pain surged through his head and he fell to the ground quenching in pain. "Alakazam, what's wrong," Charizard asked his friend and leader.

Alakazam recovered from his pain, he looked around the crowd that was gathered around Shiftry moments ago was now surrounding him. In the crowd were two Pokémon, a Treecko and an Eevee. Alakazam focused his attention on the brown-furred creature. Something was strange about it. Sure, it might have been normal to see an Eevee, but this creature didn't feel or smell likes most of its kind, unlike the Treecko. The Treecko had the same scent as all of the other Pokémon did.

"Alakazam?" Tyranitaur and Charizard cried.

Alakazam got back to his feet. He looked at the crowd and saw the Eevee in front of him. "I'm very sorry about what happened," the Evolution Pokémon said.

"Hey Unknown, wait up," a sharp, little kid's voice shouted.

Moments later, a Treecko was right beside the Eevee. The gecko Pokémon looked at Alakazam and smirked, "Thanks for helping me find my friend." He turned to the Eevee and exclaimed placing his hands on his hips like a human woman did whenever she was upset or angry and said to the Eevee, "You really shouldn't scare me like that, Unknown. What were you thinking?"

The Eevee tried to explain, "I'm sorry, Treecko, but I…"

Unknown's words were soon cut short by another voice. A Lumbre pushed through the crowd and grabbed both the Eevee and the Treecko by the gruff of their necks like two coats. He looked at Alakazam and gave a very sheepish expression. He bowed lightly and threw the two Pokémon behind him. "I'm very sorry about this humiliation, Mr. Alakazam. I don't know what got into these two novices. You have to forgive them, because they are still tykes," Lumbre exclaimed.

"It's nothing," Alakazam said as he got up and headed back towards his partners' sides.

Unknown looked at Treecko and the two spoke, "One day, I hope I can become as much as a great leader as Alakazam."

Alakazam snapped out of his flashback and continued to progress through the mountain until he came upon Transform Forest. There he knew he would find Unknown. Because, he had developed a strong bond with that Eevee, even though they were on two different teams, he still thought of the Eevee as a child of his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

**~An Expantant Visitor~**

As _Alakazam_ headed up the slippery slopes of the forest. His mind began to flash back to earlier that morning when he had told his partners, _Charizard _and _Tyranitaur _where he was going. They had warned him not to go there, because it was a personal matter between _Sceptile _and _Unknown,_ the leaders of their rival, 'Team _Luna de Selva'_. But, the _Psi Pokemon_ wouldn't listen, after all he knew the bitter struggle between the two. And, nobody knew where _Unknown _had went only _Alakazam_ knew.

_Alakazam_'s psychic abilities were heightened thanks to the nighttime and the constant sounds coming from the forest that surrounded him. Images plaugued his mind of two glaring blood-red eyes that glared at him and a mysterious form of a dark figure levitating in the midnight sky. He knew that these signs meant that an omen was immanient. _ Alakazam_ wasn't the type to back-down for a challenge like this unlike most Pokemon were. After all, he was on a rescue team and he had grown use to these types of activity.

"Come on and reveal yourself," the leader of _Team ACT_ shouted.

But, nothing happened. _Alakazam_ wasn't about to let down his guard and have something ambush him from out of the blue. "Show yourself," he called out again.

Still the same result.

As he was about to leave, a rustling came from the hedges behind him. _Alakazam_ observes the bushes. Without warning, something dashed out of the forest and came towards him. A large gust followed after the thing soared pass the leader of _Team ACT_. "It's been awhile, _Alakazam_," a voice of an adolescent male said.

It had been years since Alakazam had heard that voice. He turned around and there stood before him was a dark canine with the same crimson eyes as the hallucination that _Alakazam_ had. _Alakazam_ approached the canine and said, "Unknown?"

The moon shined on the Pokemon and an Umbreon was revealed. The Umbreon came towards the Psi Pokemon with a look of surprise. "How did you know it was me?"


End file.
